


Christmas Flights

by PB9



Series: 7 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, being stuck in an airport is not fun my sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: What's the worst thing that could happen on a Christmas day?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: 7 Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574110
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Christmas Flights

* * *

'Hi, yeah, I'm like dying. I'm so sorry noona, I wish I could make it as well.' Kim Jonghyun said to the phone.

'Apparently there's a pilot strike and there is nothing they can do - I've been here for 6 hours already.... Yes, I'm trying to get on a different flight but it's super crowded.'

'Okay, see you. Yes, tell him Jongjongie said hi.' Jonghyun ended the call, laying back onto the chair.

'Sorry, but, umm are you Korean?' The guy next to him asked, causing him to turn to his side.

'Ah, yeah, I am.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but are you going back to Seoul?'

'Yeah, United Airlines.'

'Really? Me too, the 12:45 flight?'

'Yes! It's so annoying.'

'I know right, Hwang Minhyun, nice to meet you.'

'Kim Jonghyun, pleasure. Well, the situation is not really nice.' He laughed. And the fox-eyed guy followed the persuit. 

* * *

'So, should we just try to get them to get us on another flight? Non-United?'

'At this point, I'm ready to just buy another ticket and go back, it's been 6 hours.'

'You seem really keen to go back, Jonghyun.'

'Well, that kinda happens when you haven't seen your nephew for 6 months.'

'Awe, that's cute.' Jonghyun rolled his eyes in response.

'What about you? What's waiting for you in Seoul.'

'Dogs and puppies?' Minhyun chuckled.

'My sister and her boyfriend's dogs, actually, but they are super cute.'

* * *

'You truly have the force of magic.' Minhyun laughed in response, shaking his hands saying no.

'I just know a thing or two about airplane services.'

'Well, how?'

'Flying a lot?' They both shared a laughter.

'What do you do?'

'Well, I am a PhD student, trying to secure a doctorate title.'

'Wow, future Dr.Hwang then.'

'I hope.' He laughs. 

'In what? As in the subject.'

'Neuroscience.'

'Wow, I could never relate.'

'Why?' He chuckles

'Well, I am also a PhD student - but in archeology.'

'Wow, archeology? I could never imagine doing that.'

'I could say the same about you.'

 _Boarding group 3 for KE18_

'Sounds like us.'

'Sure does.'

* * *

Minhyun put his luggage on the overhead cabin before settling down at the aisle seat next to Jonghyun who got the middle seat. 

'They were pretty smart in finding us a seat I feel.' Minhyun said as he put on the seatbelt. 

'Home at last?'

'Oh god yes, I miss Korea.'

'Where did you do your undergraduate?'

'Kodae' Jonghyun's eyes widened in response.

'Oh wow, what a guy we have here.' Minhyun laughed shyly 

'What about you? SKY?' Jonghyun shook his head in response

'London School of Economics.'

'A London Boy we have here then.'

'Post-gradaute? I did mine at Berkeley.'

'Oh wow, LSE then UCB. I did mine at Imperial College London actually-'

'So you're also a London boy, huh?' Jonghyun smirked and Minhyun can't stop himself from smiling at the sight

'I guess so. But I'm doing my PhD at UCLA.'

'Are you kidding me? Same.'

* * *

'So are you heading home straight away after we land?' Minhyun asked as 20 minutes countdown to landing began. 

'I wish, but looking at the time I probably will find a hotel for the night then travel tomorrow morning. You?'

'Same, I live in Busan and unless I catch a flight, I'm not getting there tonight.'

'Busan boy?' Jonghyun giggled.

'Well - yes, wanna share a hotel room then? Gangnueng boy?'

'This is unfair, you knew mine before I learned yours.'

'Is that a yes?'

'Yeah sure, save money and you're pretty nice.'

'Well I consider myself both pretty and nice.' Jonghyun rolled his eyes. 

'And you'll also have all the time to learn about me.' Minhyun teased while Jonghyun just put his earphones back on but both of them knew he was hiding a smile.

* * *

'Minhyun are you even near? Our uber is here.' Jonghyun said to his phone.

'I swear, I'm just one red light away, just tell him to wait please, I'm rushing over.'

'You've got everything?'

'Yeah, including your nephew's chocolate you forgot at my place two days ago.'

'Okay, the uber is happy to wait as long as we pay.'

'Oh my god, I forgot about the wait cost.'

'Just get over here.'

'Yes, I'm trying to! Also, you already checked in online right?'

'Yeah, KE18 right?'

'I hope so, or else we're not getting home, okay, we're almost here!'

* * *


End file.
